Betrayal of the Worst Kind
by tabbymalfoy19
Summary: AU after OOTP. After getting kicked out of the Dursleys home Harry learns things about himself and his past others have tried very hard to keep hidden. Follow him as he finds himself and new friends along the way.
1. PrologueGet Out

1

**Disclaimer: **I nor anyone I know own anything having anything to do with Harry Potter!!

_**Betrayal of the Worst Kind**_

**Prologue**

In the smallest bedroom of the modest and normal house on number four Privet Drive tossed and turned a small messy haired youth who looked more the age of 13 than that of 16. If he'd have been awake, you would have seen the most startling green eyes, said to be the same that his mother's were. Although this particular boy wouldn't know personally because both of his parents were killed when he was but fifteen months old. One would have never known by his state of dress or the clutter in his room that this child was the savior of the world. More importantly (to most) he was the savior of the wizarding world.Yes this boy were a wizard, and a very powerful one at that. And yet here he is far away from the wizarding world living in the home of his mothers older sister, he husband and son all three of whom hate even the thought of magic. Something doesn't seem quite right.

**Chapter One**:

**GET OUT!!**

"Boy!" Bang, Bang, Bang " Get Up!! Breakfast should have been ready 30 minutes ago. Get downstairs NOW!!" Harry woke to the sound of Aunt Petunia shouting and banging on his door. He got up quickly and dressed before heading out of the room. He was in such a hurry he never realized he didn't have his glasses on.

"Boy hurry up before I'm late for work!" Uncle Vernon shouted as Harry walked into the kitchen. He quickly ran to the refrigerator to pull out some eggs and bacon. It was then he noticed his lack of glasses but dared not go back and get for he feared the wrath of his uncle. Going to the stove and turning it on he tuned into his still ranting uncle. Harry listened as his uncle continued to add things onto his daily chores list as a punishment for sleeping in. With all his attention on his uncle he never realized that he had turned the burners up too high until it was too late. Hearing the crackling of the bacon increase he turned back to the food right as a huge flame licked up off the stove top. He threw his arms up to protect his face letting his hands get most of the flame all the while thinking how horrible his morning had turned out. But as soon as the disaster began it was over. He looked up at the stove and could barely make out traces of water covering everything.

"THAT'S IT!!! I will NOT take one more minute of your freakish behavior! GET! OUT OF! MY HOUSE! NOW!" Vernon Dursley shouted at the top of his lungs.

"But . . . ," Harry began not knowing what had happened.

"No buts. I don't care what those weirdos said, I want you out of this house before I leave for work."

Not knowing what to do Harry went upstairs threw on his glasses and proceeded to pack the few things that he had in his trunk not forgetting his most precious items in the loose floorboard under his bed. Coming out of his room with his things, Harry almost ran smack dab into his cousin Dudley who was standing at the top of the landing with a smug look on his face. Ignoring him Harry continued downstairs, his uncle was standing near the front door purple faced and arms crossed.

" I never want to see you or any of your little _friends_ anywhere near this house ever again. If I do, I swear you'll regret it."

"But Uncle Vernon I don't even know what happened!" Harry said quickly trying to explain himself.

"I don't care just GET OUT!!" he said opening the door and shoving Harry and his trunk through, slamming the door behind him.

"Hello?" Harry said in a loud whisper trying to locate one of his watchers. " Uncle Vernon kicked me out. Can one of you inform Professor Dumbledore please?" Yet still there was no response. "Hello!" Harry said a bit louder. When there was still silence he figured he'd head to Arabella Figg's home and allow the kindly squib to help him. But once he got there and knocked on her door he realized that something wasn't right. Not only was she not there but upon peering in her window it looked as though no one lived there at all. The house was completely bare.


	2. Excuse Me?

1**AN: **yeah so I didn't put an author's note in the last chapter because I'm new at this and forgot. If you can't tell, this is my first story so I'm learning as I go but I hope you guys enjoy and please, please, please review. I want to know how I'm doing. I also didn't do a lot of background in the last chapter so this one is going to have a lot to get everyone caught up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. But think of all the things I could make him do if I did!

**Excuse me?**

Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron later that same afternoon after taking the Knight Bus from what he hoped was a secured location. Noticing the lack of customers around what should have been the lunch rush Harry figured some people were starting to take the threat of Voldemort more serious. _Of course it only took the death of my godfather for people to realize the arsehole was back. _Harry thought darkly to himself.

Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, escaped from the wizard prison Azkaban when Harry was in his third year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius was convicted for betraying Harry's parents to Voldemort and killing 13 muggles. He was innocent of course but the only way to prove this was to catch the real betrayer of Harry's parents whom everyone thought was dead. Even though he was innocent he had to stay hidden so he wouldn't have to go back to jail.

After securing a room for himself from the barkeep Tom, Harry decided a nap was in order considering he had gotten next to no sleep the night before. Although he wasn't getting any visions from old Moldy Voldy, thank merlin, he was now having to relive the moment he lost Sirius over and over again in his sleep. Harry, being tricked by Voldemort into thinking Sirius was in trouble, had gotten in a battle with some Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort really wanted Harry to retrieve a prophecy made about the Dark Lord and Harry himself. Sirius came after him and ended up in a battle with his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. She sent a stunner his way which resulted in him falling through a veil. Harry didn't know what the veils purpose was but he knew he'd never see his godfather again.

Coming out of the memory that of that night, which was just 3 weeks ago, Harry debated on whether or not he should tell the headmaster where he was, but after his little discovery this morning he figured he should probably wait before sending anything to Dumbledore and so he headed straight for the bed in the corner of the room.

Right as he was going to lay his head on the pillow on what looked to be a very comfortable bed there was a knock on his room door. Not knowing what to do and not wanting a repeat of last summer, Harry just stayed where he was on the bed. Then there was another knock followed by a voice.

"Mister Potter?", it was Tom the barkeep. "Mister Potter I have what I believe to be an important letter for you. Do you want me to slide it under the door for you or do you trust me enough to open the door?" Getting up and running toward the door Harry opened it to find a smiling Tom standing there with what looked like a very thick letter.

"Sorry," Harry stated sheepishly.

" I understand Mister Potter. One can never be too safe can they." Stated Tom before turning and walking back down the hall to go back downstairs.

Closing the door and plopping back onto the bed Harry looked at the letter in his hand. The Envelope it self was a goldenrod color while the writing was a deep scarlet. Turning it over he saw a seal and under it was written _Gringotts Bank_. Letting his curiosity get the better of him Harry tore the seal on the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_Dear Mister Potter, _

_It has come to our attention that a great mistake has been made on our part. Because of your parents deaths we have paid little attention to your vaults, leaving the responsibility of keeping them updated to the solicitor put in charge of your vaults by your parents. But upon doing an update on all of our vaults we noticed that there have been some sizable withdrawals from your account. We here at Gringotts found that especially odd considering you have not made an appearance into our facility for quite sometime. It is also because of the fact that the money is being taken from what was your mother's vault and not from your own trust that we felt you should be contacted immediately in order to rectify the situation. We would ask that you please reply immediately so that this situation can be taken care of. If there is anyone you know of that would be able to get a hold of your key that information would be useful. Thank you very much and we hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Ragnok_

_Chief Goblin in charge of Monetary Affairs_

Harry must have read the letter five times before allowing everything it said to sink in. Not only did he have more than one vault, but someone was stealing from him. Harry sat deep in thought for what must have been at least thirty minutes before deciding he was not going to be able to take his nap. He tossed his trainers on and left his room and went downstairs.

"Tom?" Harry enquired reaching the bar.

"Yes Mister Potter."

"I was wondering if you had a hooded cloak I could borrow. I need to go into Diagon Alleybut I would rather not be noticed."

" I think I have just the thing in the back Mister Potter, if you'll wait right here." Tom said as he walked into the back room of the bar only to come back moments later with a dark green velvet cloak. "It might make you a little warm but I'm sure it will be sufficient until you get to where you're going." Tom said in his mysterious I'm a barkeep and I know everything voice. "Well come along I'll let you in through the entrance."

Harry followed him out into the back courtyard where Tom tapped out a familiar pattern with his wand on the stone wall allowing for the whole of Diagon Alley to be seen. After thanking Tom, Harry headed towards the opposite end of the Alley for Gringotts Bank.

_AN: Here you go enjoy!!_


	3. Author

1AN: Hey guys I haven't forgotten about my stories I've just been really busy with summer classes and working a lot paired along with moving into a new house I've had little chance to sit down and write. I have written some on Betrayal but I might have to go back and rewrite some of it because I've deviated from my original story plot. I should have both stories updated in at least two weeks though so just be looking out for that!!

Bunches,

TabbyMalfoy


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well I really hate doing this but it must be done. I don't believe I will be finishing this anytime soon. I lost my muse for it and I have spent a lot of time trying to find it. So it is with regret that I put this Story on Sabbatical until further notice. If anyone want's to take it and make something beautiful of it let me know and If I feel you can do it justice I will gladly hand over my baby to you. I'm not finished writing I do have other stories floating around in my head and I have bits and pieces here and there but I'm not posting another story until I have it completely written. That's all for now!!


End file.
